Tell Me Where It Hurts
by Wreckless Righter
Summary: Warming up to Kol Mikaelson could be good for Katherine. He had fun AND protection from Klaus going for him. So why keep running and give up one luxury for the other when she could just have both? Settling for less would never do because less ISN'T more. And Katherine Pierce did NOT settle. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. Then again, pain can be awfully pleasurable.


**Title: **"_Tell Me Where It Hurts"_  
**Disclaimer: **Nooope. I don't own anything "The Vampire Diaries" originated.  
**Beta:** Kat (aprettylittleliar)

Welp. I've been messing around with Kol and Katherine for a long time now, and I was finally drawn back to this little project, with some heavy persuasion thanks to my lovely beta, Kat. I figured I'd post the first chapter and see the general response before deciding if I really wanna hurl myself into another project that is so near and dear to me. Because I assure you that Koltherine is very much my OTP (after Klaroline), even though I would have settled for Kalijah but the writers had to _rip that away _too!

Anyway, I do have to say this story as a whole is probably not for the light of heart. It goes into some dark places later on, and I promise I'll warn you if it's anything trigger worthy. But basically, this story is to satisfy my sadism and cravings for dark deeds and more Kol. But right now, in this chapter, it's all harmless and seductive. If you like it and want to see more, let me know. Otherwise this is probably just going to wind up being a fun side project for me and Kat to enjoy. :P

Have at it, darlings. ;)

* * *

Chapter 1

_**~A Black and White Affair~**_

_You are cordially invited to attend  
the annual Mikaelson black and white gala._

_...Drink...  
__fine champagne.  
__...Dine...  
__on superfluous cuisine.  
__...Dance...  
__to smooth sounds._

_**Time: **8:00pm - midnight  
__**Place: **Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_Please RSVP promptly and accordingly.  
__Formal evening wear is required._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

A black and white ball. What could be more boring? There was no color, no flash and flair, no pizzazz. And what was the result? A party as droll as the man throwing it. Of course, Elijah had always been one for ritzy soirees but they never amounted to much fun for Kol. Since Nik had disappeared and Rebekah seemed more than content in a circle of admirers, he was left to fend for himself - something he should have been used to by now. But all of the attendees were rigid, uptight and altogether snooty in their demeanors, half of them compelled to be there. No one particularly stood out as a means of entertainment.

Kol stood off the wall he was leaning against with a wistful sigh and walked briskly across the dance floor, making for the buffet tables. There was a flash of silver, reflected off the light, that suddenly caught his eye and brought a small glimmer of hope. Her head was turned halfway, hiding her face behind a cascade of deep brown curls spilling over slender shoulders and presumably down her back. She was the first interesting thing he'd laid eyes on all night.

Of course he'd heard about Katherine Pierce, the alter ego of Katerina Petrova. She was the sacrificial scapegoat in the breaking of Niklaus' hybrid curse, and, at one point, the fruitless object of Elijah's affections. But none of that would stop him from watching her. Meeting her doppleganger counterpart was disinteresting enough, but _this_ Petrova had a different aura altogether than Elena Gilbert. Something more...feline.

He let his eyes follow her across the room, finding himself fascinated with the tiniest subtleties in her appearance. The twitching of her lips when she smiled, as if a secret hid in the corners of her mouth. The sparkle of malice in her eyes as she batted her long lashes at an unsuspecting prospect walking by. The fluidity of her every body movement and the snap and sway of her hips as she stalked, not walked. She flaunted herself between the lines of cockiness and confidence. When she walked past him, her eyes scoured him head to toe but she really didn't pay him a passing glance. He'd been told that, through the years, she was a growing force to be reckoned with. Well. He always fancied himself a challenge.

Kol sauntered over to the dessert spread she was contemplating, ensnaring his minx between two other guests as he blocked her path from behind. She pretended not to notice, but Kol knew better. There was the slightest of telling shifts in her shoulder blades being bared to the world in a backless dress that slinked over her like blackened water, the only glamorous touch the silver sequined path that curved asymmetrically along the bodice.

"You certainly have a way of attracting attention," he whispered against her neck, noting that she didn't stiffen right away as most women would. "There is something _wicked_ about you, isn't there darling?"

Katherine snorted, turning around so their bodies were just barely touching. Her eyes had become dark brown contemptuous slits. "And who are you to judge?"

He smirked, his eyes traveling the length of her until he met her guarded gaze again. "Kol Mikaelson." He lifted his chin boastfully. "Heir to the better half of the Mikaelson genes."

Katherine cocked her head at Kol, slyly. "Mikaelson… Then why haven't I seen you before?"

"Perhaps you weren't looking in the right places," he raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Smiling, Katherine leaned forth to lower her voice. "Or maybe you're not worth looking for."

"Ouch, darling," he put his palm to his chest. "That was my heart."

Her face twisted into an odd grin, but she shrugged it off with grace. "They say pain is pleasure."

He glanced up at her from beneath his lowered brow, his lips curling up in a grin. "Are you flirting with me?"

Katherine laughed and turned back around to the pastries before her. "Believe me," she drawled over her shoulder. "If I was flirting you'd know it."

"You know, women who say that tend to always be flirting in the first place," he pointed out with a tilt of his head around her shoulder. He caught her lips unintentionally twitch upward and smirked. _Intrigue. Yes, there was definite intrigue with this one._ "So you know who I am, but I don't know who you are."

"Seems like a real predicament," she lined her voice with sarcasm as she moved down the line of the table.

He grinned, a dark desire starting to rise, following her every step. "Are you so closed off or just purposely trying to keep me in suspense?"

She bent her head in a graceful twist of her neck that was almost feline. The stealth prowling in her eyes sent a surge of warmth through his blood straight down to his slacks.

"It's a tempting idea."

"Ah, so you're a tease."

"Katherine Pierce," she corrected him, defiantly holding her hand out for the formality of greetings.

He glanced down at it with a mischievous grin. Gently, he closed his fingers around hers, but instead of raising her hand to his lips, he twisted her arm to hook around his, trapping her against his side. She looked up at him with piqued curiosity as they began to walk, but Kol just remained smooth and presumptuously inattentive.

"And what is a beautiful woman like yourself doing unaccompanied?" He whirled her around, enjoying her surprise when she'd found he had led her to the dance floor. He took her hand and grasped the small of her back, gently. "Surely you could have any of these men eating out of your palm."

"I'd rather eat out of theirs," she retorted coolly.

He leaned close with a scrunched face. "Don't you mean their necks?"

She grinned, coyly, sighing dramatically. "Don't tell me you're smart too."

He laughed. "I prefer cunning."

"I'll be the judge of that," she nodded.

"And how am I doing thusfar?"

"Let's see," she moaned, keeping perfect time with him. "You approached me without so much as a flinch which means you're either bold or just plain cocky. My guess is the latter since you're pretty debonair in the way you carry yourself and how you _think _you've got me all figured out – and I assure you, you don't. But...you're quick with the wit _and_ you can dance."

He looked out across the dance floor, whispering teasingly, "You forgot handsome."

"I'm not that good a liar," her voice waned, patience growing thin.

He flicked his eyes back to her and nodded with a laugh. "Sharp tongue."

"And claws," she snarled, deviously raising her eyebrows as she began digging her fingernails into his palm.

Kol inhaled deeply, never faltering in his appearance but his eyes narrowed. He unexpectedly twirled her outward, latching onto her hand, and when he spun her back towards him he jerked her arm so she came crashing into his chest with a hard smack. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, tightening his hold. She raised newly enflamed eyes to him.

"Touché." She swiveled her hips, trying to loosen his hold, to no avail. "You can let go now."

"I don't think so."

"What is this, a war of dominance?"

"Actually, I don't really have a preference. I can be dominant - " he slid his hands tantalizingly down the bare arch of her back, stopping right above her silk covered rear, " - or submissive."

Katherine clenched her teeth, fighting the urge to shudder. The blaze in her eyes was angrier now. "What do you want with me, Kol Mikaelson?"

He moaned lightly. "Say that again and I'm liable to drop you, darling."

She smirked despite herself. "I get it. You're charming."

"Am I?"

"Annoyingly so."

"Good."

He released his hold to lift her arm and twirl her. She was grinning, despite herself, when she faced him again.

"You still didn't answer my question. And I should probably let you in on a little secret." She let her cheek graze his as she brought her lips to his ear. "I'm not a girl who likes to be kept waiting."

A slow smile spread over his lips. "Duly noted."

"You're not going to answer me are you?"

"Not until we finish our dance."

He released his hold on her to spin her once more, catching her opposite hand when she was facing him again.

"You're relentless," she acknowledged. "I'll give you that."

"Oh, come on, darling. It's a party. Don't be so uptight. We're only just getting to know each other."

Her eyes flicked up to his, momentarily slipping past his shoulder to glimpse something in the distance. Pushing away from his embrace, she peered at him, catching herself before speaking the first time. Her lips pressed into a thin, tight smile. "Did you really think a few charming lines were going to win me over?"

"I assumed it would take much more than that. But I have to start somewhere, right?"

"Wrong." She gave him the once over, one last time. "Goodbye Kol."

Kol watched her turn her back on him, the curves of her hips swinging as she walked to the edge of the dance floor. Sparing a quick reaffirmed glance around the room, he blurred out of sight until he was at her back.

"I don't give up that easily, pet."

Katherine stopped and he saw her shoulders reset. She turned around with a coquettish gleam in her eyes. "Spoiler alert? At the end of _this _story, the guy _doesn't _get the girl." She turned on her heel and left him gawking.

"Good," he suddenly called out, briefly stopping her in her tracks. Encouraged, he took a step forward, cocking his head to the side as she turned to glance at him over her shoulder. Crinkling his nose, he shook his head with irony. "I hate happy endings."


End file.
